Alternative Reality
by LeoPiper4ever
Summary: What if Lorelai wasn't the one who run off to Rory's father when Luke refused to go to Maine and marry her. Instead, Luke goes to someone from his past to forget the ultimatum. How certain events between them durning season 7 will change. No Christopher!
1. Losing It All

**Summary basically explained most of it. This is what I think would have happened if Lorelai had never run to Christopher when Luke told her he wouldn't marry her on the spot. Instead, Luke is the one who turns to someone from his past to forget about the ultimatum. Different... :D Rory doesn't show up much even though she's amazing. I'm trying to focus more on the whole issues between Luke and Lorelai. So hope you all like!-Marina**

* * *

__

"I don't like ultimatums!" Luke was furious. He couldn't believe that out of the blue Lorelai just expected him to run off to lord knows where in Maine and get married. What about April? This girl had just come into his life after thirteen years and all Lorelai wanted to do was run away.

_"Well, I don't like Monday's, but unfortunately they come around once in a while. I have to go." With that, Luke watched her walk away. Tears were in her eyes and yet he didn't seem to be phased by it. He just let her walk away, possibly the one thing that would have ever made him truly happy. Just as quick as that thought came into his head, it left._

If Lorelai was going to be the one who run off, so would he.

Quickly Luke walked back into the diner and went behind the counter. Putting his face into his hands his breath was shallow as the last five minutes rushed through his head. Lorelai was the woman he had waited eight long years for and let slip away in a few months. When they had first started the romance was there. They used to spend hours kissing or laying together or making love. Over time, hours turned to small minutes which turned to an obligation. The night of their first date was still vivid in his mind as though it happened a week ago.

__

"Lorelai, I just want you to know that I'm in...I am all in. Are you scared?" It took everything out of Luke to pronounce those words. Never before had he said something so truthful to a woman. Lorelai was different though, this relationship was different. The past eight years had built up to this moment. Lorelai simply smiled at his question and blushed. He needed no other response.

Dinner went as planned the rest of the evening and finally they made their way back to the diner. Cesar had closed up and both of them sat silently on the stools by the counter.

Through the corner of his eye Luke could her Lorelai biting her lip. When their eyes met both of them smiled at turned their glances elsewhere. Normally this wouldn't have been so hard. Normally Luke had no trouble keeping his gaze towards hers'. Without warning, Luke moved closer to Lorelai and captured her lips with his. This kiss wasn't as intense as their first but still showed as much passion. Softly Luke felt Lorelai's tongue slip into his mouth warming him and he wrapped his arms around her small waist. The next thing he knew, he had Lorelai in his arms and was carrying her upstairs.

As soon as they reached his room, Lorelai jumped out of his arms and pulled Luke closer to her. She slowly started unbuttoning his dress shirt while kissing her way down with every button she opened. Luke heard himself mutter her name as he felt her trembling hands on his buckle. It took everything in him to grab her hands and make her look up at him.

"Lorelai are you sure you want to do this now?" In his head he pleaded for her to say yes but ultimately it was up to her. Like before, she simply gave him a smile and that was all the reassurance he needed.

After Lorelai fully undressed him she stepped back to let her gaze fall and overlook him. She wet her dry lips and smiled after she gave him a look.

Before Lorelai had a chance to step back towards him, Luke pushed her legs to the bed which in turn made her fall still fully clothed. Just as slowly as Lorelai had undressed him, he did the same. The sight of her was more than he had ever dreamed. Her light pale skin shown with the soft light that escaped behind his closed curtains. Luke returned the smile and scooted both of them back towards the top of the bed kissing Lorelai along the way. He completely her body and was more ready than he had ever been. Without hesitation, Luke grabbed the silver wrapper from his nightstand and slipped the necessity in place. There would be no foreplay. At least not their first time. Their first time would be entirely feeling each other together.

Kissing Lorelai whole heartedly one last time, he entered her slowly. The breath hitched in her chest and Luke realized that Lorelai wasn't used to Luke's size. She bit her lip and closed her eyes as Luke started moving in her inch by inch. When he was fully inside of her she opened her eyes and looked into his gaze. Eight years of quietly waiting at the sideline caught up to her when she understood how much Luke cared for her and how he would do anything to make her happy. Their hips rocked together as their found their pace and despite when Lorelai requested for faster movement, Luke wanted to make this last. He wanted her to bite her lip over and over again as he pushed her over the edge and heard her moan and sigh his name. He wanted to feel her soft nails digging into his back and her breath labored. When Luke reached his release he rolled himself to the side and pulled Lorelai slightly on top of his chest. This had been the first date he had always imagined and this had been the woman he was waiting for.

Lifting his head back from his hands Luke noticed that no one was left in the diner. The customers had left their bills and their money on the tables but he didn't care. As much as he wanted to run to Lorelai he couldn't. What she asked of him was unfair and he wasn't ready to get married. Sure they had waited for so long but she made him wait with Rory. Why wasn't it the same if he made her wait with April? This wasn't fair. It seemed as though Lorelai didn't care about his relationship with April as though she wanted him all to herself.

Quickly Luke closed up the diner and walked to his truck. Without hesitation he started it up and drove away. Screw Stars Hollow, screw ultimatums, and screw the woman who walked away from him and didn't look back.

It seemed like hours before Luke finally pulled up to the small house. The living room light was on and the rest of the house was dark. Slowly, he turned off the truck and walked up the steps towards the door. He knocked on the green door and heard shuffling feet walk to it from the other side. The door opened and she stood turning to get a crick out of her neck.

"Hey Luke what are you doing here?"

It all seemed like one big nightmare. Most of it was just a big blur but it was the tears that he remembered. He remembered seeing Lorelai standing there in the middle of the street asking him to run away with her but for whatever reason he told her no. How could he have been so stupid? Luke needed to get up he needed to forget about everyone else except for the one woman he loved... When he opened his eyes there she was, her dark hair sprawled on his chest with her breathing small. It really had just been a dream. None of it had ever really happened. When she looked up at him Luke had a smile on his face but it quickly faded.

"Good morning." Anna softly said before kissing his chest and putting her head back down.

What had he done?

**

* * *

**

Alrighty! So trust me that was a lot harder to write than I wanted it to be. I mean Luke and Anna...ehh no! But still...I honestly think it's better than Lorelai and Christopher cause in all truth I can't stand Christopher like I really do hate him with every fiber of my being. ugh he's a horrible character who should have never been introduced into the series in the first place! Basically again, this is my perception of how things might have been turned around. How Luke reacts to being in bed with Anna is how I'm hoping Lorelai felt when she realized that she was in bed with Christopher in the series. Reviews are lovely and greatly appreciated!-Marina


	2. Too Many Words?

**Awesome. So I'm really excited to continue this story and I hope that more people will enjoy it. Finals are actually coming up so I'm hoping to post this before then. Hate finals. An entire week of basically no life. Nothing but studying and stressing...FUN! Alrighty so continuing the story...-Marina**

**

* * *

**

Walking away from Luke was harder than imaginable. Her head kept telling her to keep walking but her heart yearned for her to turn back around. It was too late now, she was already back at home sitting down on her bed replaying their confrontation over and over again. It couldn't end like this. They had waited so long to be with each other. Luke had watched her be with every man who turned out to be completely wrong for her and had waited patiently. It she meant so much to him, why would he turn her away so quickly?

These past months had been a living hell for her. When Luke found out about April he immediately changed. His focus shifted completely as though Lorelai didn't exist in his life anymore. His words were different. The "I love you's" were seldom said from his mouth, his kisses were too quick, they didn't linger, they lacked the intensity that was once there. Remember and now realizing the changes, Lorelai sat on her bed touching her lips. No other man kissed like Luke. He knew how to go slow and yet drive her wild begging for more. This wasn't how things were supposed to end. One stupid ultimatum couldn't ruin everything they had. Luke couldn't just be the guy who poured her coffee; there would always be something between them. Ever since the dream with Luke as the father of their twins, Lorelai knew that no other man in the world could make her happy as Luke could. Reliving their last conversation, Lorelai realized why Luke had turned it down. There needed to be a better reason for running off and getting married. She needed to let him know that what they had together was slipping away quickly and that Luke was the only man she ever truly loved, the only man she wanted to sleep next to at night and who's arms she's wake up to in the morning. She came to him in a frenzy and it's no wonder he wanted to just sit and talk. As much as Lorelai wanted to get married, she would now be willing to wait for Luke. He had waited for he all those years, a couple of months wouldn't hurt. They could elope first then when things have settled down, they could have a wedding. This all seemed like a dream and a fantasy but it was one she would fight for. She wasn't to lose him this easily. Lorelai sat up and shifted her legs off the bed. Paul Anka picked his head up and stretched his back legs.

"You ready for breakfast boy?" Within seconds, Paul Anka was at the top of the stairs waiting for Lorelai to pick him up and take him down the stairs. Standing up, Lorelai felt dizzy and had to brace herself at the frame of the door. She opened her eyes back up and picked up Paul Anka. The house was quiet without Rory. Her only daughter was madly in love with her boyfriend and went to Paris with him for gosh knows how long. This scared her to death but Lorelai knew that Rory was a smart girl...a really smart girl, the kind with a superhuman mind she would never really understand. Lorelai set Paul Anka down and walked in the kitchen grabbing the bag of kibble from the floor. After feeding him, Lorelai sat at the table. Millions of thoughts ran though her mind but Luke and the sound of him, the feel of him, was all she could think of.

There were only two choices she had. She could sit at her table and mope hoping Luke would come and see her or she could take matters into her own hands and go to him. Quickly, Lorelai got up and threw her running shoes on. It didn't matter that she was in her yellow sweats, white shirt nightgown, she would run. As fast as she could go, Lorelai ran to the diner. 50 feet away she could see the "Lukes" sign at the corner. 25 feet away she could see the faces of people who were going in. 15; she looked inside trying to find Luke. 5, she stood outside the diner at the door. Her hand was shaking as it reached for the knob.

The diner was busy. Voices of people hushed as the familiar jingle of the bell when off when she opened the door. Everyone was quiet. A few hushed whispers were said as Lorelai walked to the counter.

"Hey Caesar, is Luke anywhere around?"

"Hey Lorelai. I think he went upstairs for a few minutes. He went looking for..." Before Caesar could finish, Lorelai was behind the counter walking up the stairs. Right as her hand was about to open the door, she heard Luke's voice.

"Look, last night didn't mean anything." Without hesitation, Lorelai pushed open the door and saw Luke at the kitchen table slamming the phone back on the receiver.

"Lorelai, what are you..."

"Luke wait, let me start please. I'm sorry for rushing you last night expecting you to run off with me. I know you have April but you have to know that I love you Luke, I'm in love with you. You're the one I want and you waited eight years for me and if I have to, I will wait. God I hope it won't take that long, but if it does, so be it. I just want to be with you Luke. You're the love of my life."

"Lorelai..."

"You've been so amazing to Rory and I couldn't have asked for a better father figure for her growing up."

"Lorelai."

"Yeah this isn't me. Admitting my entire hearts out so easily but you're it Luke, you're..."

"Lorelai stop." She shut her mouth biting the inside of her cheek at his tone.

"Things are over between us." Immediately Lorelai felt tears come to her eyes. Her voice was quiet.

"Why? You can't just make that executive decision. It can't be over Luke, that's not fair."

"Lorelai, I slept with Anna." Her breath seemed to get caught in her chest and she couldn't breath. She looked up at Luke with what little vision was left from her tears and just shook her head. He was sitting there with absolutely no emotion. He didn't even try to stop her as she ran out of the diner.

It wasn't until Lorelai was a few yards from her house that she heard someone behind her. She turned around to see Luke. Screw being sad, anger filled her as she clenched her fists at her side.

"Get the hell away from me. I never want to see you again Luke. I can't believe that you would run off and do something so stupid because you didn't like ultimatums."

"Just listen to me please." His voice was quiet as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"No! There's no excuse. There will never be an excuse good enough for me to forgive you."

"Lorelai it was a mistake, I even told Anna that. I love you.

"Ha. Really? Then tell me Luke, if you love someone so much what could they ever do to you to make you cheat on them? Luke I would have never done this to you! **(A.N HA I couldn't resist!)**

Lorelai quickly turned back around and walked towards her house. Before she shut the door, she turned around to face him. He was standing there as though he has lost everything. Then she slammed the door.

* * *

**Whoo! So I will be perfectly honest, I wrote this whole thing in one of my school spirals during finals. Today I have one final left, Algebra 2 so I wanted to get this chapter up before the end of finals! There is a good change there will be another one put up as a present to everyone! I really couldn't resist having Lorelai say she would never cheat on Luke but it seemed a good time for it. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review!!-Marina**


	3. So Talk

**I'm terribly sorry for the delay everyone! School is my excuse and it will be my excuse probably until summer. Ha I almost got all A's on my finals except for health...I was sooo mad. I made an 88 on it! AN 88! I think my teacher could have given me 2 points but NOO. School is going good now but I've got two projects due Monday and then Tuesday FUN! I've been writing this chapter in my math binder whenever I had free time so I hope you all enjoy the long awaited chapter!-Marina**

* * *

Lorelai pushed her back against the door and took a deep breath. Tears were starting to come back to her eyes but she refused to let them fall knowing once she started, she wouldn't stop. Of everything Luke could have done, sleeping with Anna was the last thing she ever though he could do. This wasn't fair, not one little bit. Luke knew how much she cared for him, how she would do absolutely anything if he asked. What had she ever done to him to make him turn around and sleep with his child's mother? Just the though of them in bed together made Lorelai shutter and feel sick to her stomach. The images were like photographs being taken as she thought of them and the previous night. She could see it. He would be at her door step, she would be kissing him, he was touching her, playing with her hair like he would do with her. It was disgusting and Lorelai had to push the thought from her head.

There was a knock at the door. Without turning around, Lorelai knew who it was. His large figure casted a shadow on the floor from behind her.

There was another small knock.

"Go away!" It was more of a plea of pain than a cry of anger.

"Lorelai..." She could hear it in his voice.

He was broken, whoever had been the man from the previous months disappeared. The Luke from the previous months had been distant, his tone always hinting that he was hiding something. This voice was different. Lorelai had remembered it like it was always there. When they first started dating their relationship was experimental, their emotions and bodies constantly consisted of new things waiting to be voice was one Lorelai discovered early on one morning after she had spent the night with him.

_They were in bed together after having spent a night making love. Lorelai was on her side, the sheet covering her chest. She was in complete bliss and couldn't help but let out a sigh of contentment. She felt Luke shift closer to her and wrap his arm around her waist holding her close. Lorelai opened her eyes while turning to face him. His eyes were open and he looked at her with such an admirable gaze then smiled at her._

_"Good morning." She said returning the smile. She moved her head towards his and softly kissed his lips. They were warm and she couldn't help but smile as she kissed him. When Luke didn't kiss her back, Lorelai pulled away with a puzzled look on her face. _

_"Luke are you..."_

_"Are you happy?" His voice was soft, almost in a whisper. _

_"Of course I am." She moved her hand to his chest. "You are an amazing friend and an even more amazing lover. Are you happy?" She already knew the answer but always loved to hear it. He simply nodded and before she started to close her eyes that voice came out. It was sweet and sensual yet raw and manly._

_"Lorelai, I love you." This made her eyes pop wide open. _

_"Oh Luke..." She felt the exact same way but was afraid to admit it. Never before had she admitted love to a man because truthfully, it never felt right. Now, it felt more than right._

_"I love you too." Luke's eyes darkened as he grabbed Lorelai and pulled her on top of him._

Another soft knock on the door brought Lorelai out of her memory and she turned to open the door. He stood there with his hands shoved in his pockets letting out a sigh as she moved to the side allowing him in. Walking inside Luke had to wonder what changed her mind as she let him in. When he came into the foyer he waited for Lorelai to shut the door then followed her as she walked into the living room then sat down across from her.

"So talk." Her voice was cold and when she finally lifted her head and looked at him her eyes were tearing and her cheeks were tear streaked. He took a deep breath before beginning to talk.

"Lorelai, you mean the work to me. I would never intentionally hurt you after everything we've gone through together. I would do anything to make you happy. I..."

"You wouldn't marry me." He knew it was coming but continued on.

"You have to understand my side. I didn't know what to do; I was still trying to get to know the daughter I never knew existed..."

"Stop. Just wait before you say anything else. You just said that "you" were trying to get to know her. You, not us. Being your fiancé I thought that you would at least let me help you get to know her. All I wanted was to be a part of it but you pushed me away. Every time you told me that you would see me after April left the diner you pushed me away. You were so caught up in your own world to see how much it hurt me. You have no idea how much it hurt to be pushed off to the side and watch how you changed. I forgave you for not telling me about her for all that time but then you became a completely different person. Martha's Vineyard was what pushed me to the very end. That trip was what made me realize that either I fight for you and give you an ultimatum, or end it. I chose to fight, and you chose not to." After speaking for the long breath, Lorelai softly gasped for air and then held it in.

"Why didn't you ever say anything to me about April? And with the ultimatum, Lorelai you just run up to me near tears telling me to run off, leave everything, and get married." He reached to put his hand on her knee but hesitated and pulled back knowing it wasn't the time.

"I shouldn't of had to tell you. You should have taken into consideration that I was your fiancé. The woman you wanted to share your entire life with might like to know about a daughter you have. How could we have shared our lives when you weren't willing to share yours? And fine, I will admit that the ultimatum wasn't fair but you explain the reason why you ran off..." Her voice broke. "And slept with Anna." She wiped a tear away.

Luke hung his head. "I have no reason. I was scared; I thought I had lost you for good. It seemed like once I didn't tell you about April when I found out, everything started going downhill. I don't expect you to forgive me ever, but know that I'm sorry. It was stupid, I'm stupid, and I regret it completely." When he made eye contact with her, he saw tears streaming down her face.

"Alright so you've said what you needed. As far as I'm concerned, we're done Luke. You can be with Anna but I can't see you again. We can't be friends let alone lovers. I think you should leave now." She took off the engagement ring and held it out in her hand for him to grab. Luke shook his head.

"I won't take it back. I bought that ring for you and not for anyone else. If I take it, it would mean that I was sorry about us and what we had. I'm not. I see those days as the best days of my life and nothing will ever compare to them."

Lorelai put her hand back down and looked away from Luke as he walked towards the front door. She heard it open then close and immediately broke down. It seemed as though she wouldn't ever stop crying and after every breath she took, it was harder to take the next one. Finally Lorelai stood up and headed upstairs. Once in her room, she pulled the covers back in her bed and laid down.

She could see it. She saw Luke, standing in front of her smiling as he started taking off her clothes. He walked towards her but went right through her and to the open arms of the person behind. As she turned around she saw the couple kissing passionately as they made their way to the bed. In horror Lorelai watched Luke and Anna start to make love. She tried to run out of the room but there was no door or window and when she turned around she saw Anna and Luke standing in front of a priest holding hands. Every time she blinked it seems as though the image would change. From the marriage, to Anna's swollen stomach, to Luke holding a baby, to the three of them taking a family photo, to Anna being pregnant again. The view of their lives as a couple made Lorelai feels sick to her stomach. When it seemed as though every image was spinning to the next, her dream became black.

As Lorelai opened her eyes she sat up in bed, her forehead damp. She put her hand to wipe the hair from her face when she heard a small voice.

"Hey Mom..."

* * *

**Whoo! I'm so happy to finally get this thing updated! My projects are due today so everyone cross your fingers for me! :D I hope everyone liked the update and I promise to get the next one up sooner!! Reviews are my reason for living :)-Marina**


End file.
